


wailing woman

by C0SMICNYU



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Canon-Typical Violence, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin-centric, everyone is a BAMF honestly, i'm too lazy to tag pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0SMICNYU/pseuds/C0SMICNYU
Summary: Lydia always knew she was something.After a weird occurrence where she saved a family through her visions, her mom saw fit that she gets admitted into the best nuthouse she can find.It took her 6 years of nuthouse hopping until she was finally deemed fit to leave, deemed sane enough.Beacon Hills wasn't on her plans but there was just something about that small town that drew her back into its clutches.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & The Pack, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	wailing woman

Lydia always knew she was _something._

She knew that she had this power, an inkling feeling that always seemed to surface whenever someone was in grave danger and usually close to death.

She would always have these feelings. They happened everywhere and anywhere, no matter what she was doing.

It only amplified when she was 5 and she felt this hollow feeling in her chest.

She was just reading an encyclopedia in the backyard of her room when she felt something cold creep up her spine. She got an image in her mind, some sort of road? She recognized it as the road in front of her house.

This was the first time she ever got a solid image from her abilities. Most of the time, they were unintelligible images and flashes of color.

So she closed her book and walked to the front door, opening it slightly to look at what’s going on outside. She caught a glimpse of a kid she recognized from the kindergarten playing in the middle of said road.

She felt the cold feeling rush up her spine again and against all her wits, she ran out and pushed the boy out of the way. Just as they landed on the curb, a car came swerving. It eventually crashed into the opposite curb, both kids staring at it in horror and confusion.

The people in the neighborhood eventually came out and looked at the kids and the car.

Lydia’s mom came bounding out with a gasp as she held her daughter to her chest. She could only stare at the kid she saved, tears brimming his mom’s eyes as she thanked her for saving his life.

Regretfully, that wasn’t the last of her life saving tendencies.

She still got occasional flashes and images of places she didn’t recognize, only for her to see them on the news with a new death accompanying the place.

Based on her observations, her grandmother probably had the same abilities as she did.

There were times when Lydia would hear her voice in her mind, despite the fact that her grandmother was in Eichen House.

Her grandmother would also tell her stories.

Stories of a red haired mermaid that just wanted to be human, beautiful women with alluring voices that could lead sailors to kill themselves and even humans that could shift into wolves with the power of the moon.

Sometimes it would be about people with their abilities. She called them  _ banshees _ . Omens of death with screams so loud and powerful, they could make brains turn into mush until they leaked out of their ears.

Before, Lydia probably wouldn’t be all that hooked by the supernatural, given her inclination to believe in all things logical and real. Now though, her being a banshee just made the spectrum of reality way bigger.

Lydia was smart. She knows that people don’t like things they don’t understand. They shun things that they think are different, things they believe shouldn’t exist.

Her mom was one of those people.

So Lydia kept her heroic tendencies and death feelings to herself. Thankfully, she had Stiles and Jackson and Danny and Scott. Despite the fact that the four didn't really get along well, they did their best for her sake. They were always there to comfort her, listen to her tirades about the feelings she gets. Especially Stiles. Near death gave them a closer connection, that's the best she can say to explain their friendship.

It all hit the fan one day when she was 10.

It was a really dreary night, like the world itself knew that there was going to be a tragedy that would happen.

Lydia was already in bed, however she couldn’t sleep. She kept twisting and turning and she couldn’t even close her eyes without that heavily unsettling feeling sitting on her chest.

Eventually, she just sat up and decided to follow whatever the feeling was leading her to.

She walked out of her house-- armed only with a flashlight, wearing only her princess pink nightgown and the matching robe.

The tugging brought her into the forest and onto the Hale family property.

She stood on the edge of the house, the tugging even more intense now. A flash of red was she saw. It was accompanied by the imagery of flames. The burning felt so real, she thought she was in the middle of a house on fire.

Lydia ran inside and immediately set off to wake everyone up. She was internally panicking, her brain racking up ways to wake everyone at the same time.

The voice that usually murmured in her mind came to life and only said one word: “ **Scream**.”

So Lydia did.

She screamed so shrilly, her voice pierced through the soundproof walls and into the enhanced ears of the werewolves residing in the house.

They all bounded down, confused as to what could’ve made that noise. They all looked at the open door and right at the doorway stood a short girl with strawberry blonde hair, clad in thin nightwear.

Lydia was panting, her throat feeling a little sore from the scream she let out. She stared at the entire Hale family with glazed eyes, seeing the vision of their house burning down with them inside it.

“We have to get out of here.” She whispered.

“Hi there.” Talia said softly, walking towards the young girl. “Are you the one that let out that scream?”

Lydia nodded, gulping in fear. “You have to get out of here. You’re going to die if you don’t.”

If the family didn't consist of people who could literally shift into furry creatures with fangs and claws, they probably would’ve waved it off and went back to bed.

But they were and they had an inkling feeling as to what the young girl was. They were certain she wasn’t a normal human though.

So they heeded her advice and they grabbed their most important belongings in haste before leaving the premises of their house.

Not even a few minutes away from the house and they could smell the burning of wood.

They stayed a good distance away from their house but were still able to watch as their house burned into the ground.

Meanwhile Lydia was just standing there, watching the fire that she saw coming. She heard the branches crunch and felt someone crouch next to her. “Hey kid, mind telling us your name?” Peter asked.

“Lydia Martin.” She replied quietly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lydia. I’m Peter and this is my sister, Talia. We just want to ask you a few questions, if it's okay with you?”

Lydia shrugged. “You’re going to ask me how I knew?” The look on their faces said enough. “I wish I could give you a proper answer, however I'm not sure what the answer is either. I just felt a tugging feeling that led me here. Then there was fire and I… I don’t know.”

She internally scolded herself for sounding so vulnerable. She may be a little hard on herself but it was necessary. You can’t expect people to be nice to you, so you had to steel yourself and expect the worst.

The pair shared a look before Talia sent her a weary smile. “Do your parents know you’re here? It’s quite late already.”

Lydia stayed silent. They already knew the answer to that question. It sort of irritated her that they still asked. She sighed and shook her head. Even if it was a stupid question, she was raised with manners and not even traumatizing visions can pull that away from her.

She knew they would call her mom, if not bring her home.

They did the former and Lydia was already contemplating the many possible things her mom would do to her. She knew one of these days, her mom would snap.

Lydia did her best to keep these things from people like her mom and she knew that this was it. This is the boiling point that would finally give her mom a valid reason to send her into time out.

She was right as usual.

Because not even 24 hours later, Lydia was on a plane to New York to get sent into a correctional facility for children who are disturbed.

She spent a few weeks there, keeping her head stuffed into a book and just getting by. She did everything they asked her perfectly, following instructions without a fail.

The doctors eventually found no reason to keep her there and actually suggested that her mom send her to a school for the gifted, given the genius IQ she had.

Her mom immediately shut this down and drove her to the next facility she had on her list.

The list of nuthouses grew longer and Lydia became more attuned with her powers, finally able to control it at age 13.

She no longer got the visions unless she wanted to. She could incite the premonitions with a pen, paper and a fire. She hasn’t been able to fully practice her screaming but she knew that she could get that down to a t in no time.

At age 15, her mom got tired of her and just dumped her into her father’s care.

Then her mom died and before she knew it, she was back in Beacon Hills: the place where everything started.


End file.
